Searching for Ender
by Dawnie-Chan
Summary: Bean is handed a new mission! The only thing is he's not quite sure what it is! Destiny gets promoted! R+R!
1. Lost and Found

C.M Aeris: Dawn…  
  
Dawn: Yes?  
  
C.M Aeris: I'm not gonna review this time because I'm not done reading it yet. AND I DON'T WANT TO READ THIS. IT'S GONNA SPOIL EVERYTHING!  
  
Dawn: (sniffs) Alright. But read it after you're done!!!! Let's go!  
  
"Speech"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story except destiny Arison.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
  
Chapter 1- the Lost and Found  
  
"Is this what it all comes down to?"  
  
"I've already told you, yes. Have you found him?"  
  
"No sir, he disappeared as soon as word came out."  
  
"And the girl?"  
  
"She denies all contact with Ender, sir. But the must be keeping in touch."  
  
"And?"  
  
"We have persuaded her to go into hiding. If Locke is trying complete world domination, he would kill Ender first and definitely contact his sister to find out where he is."  
  
"Yes, yes, we all know that. You must find him. And the army?"  
  
"I don't know, sir."  
  
"Of course you don't, you're lazing this off. Two are dead already."  
  
"But surely the media would have-"  
  
"Put out the word? Yes. But the media does not know yet that they have disappeared. And in whose hands do you think they are?"  
  
"Then they're not dead?"  
  
"They're as good as dead. Now stop yapping. We haven't much time."  
  
"You have… 1 new message." Bean blinked, who could possibly be writing to him now? He hoped it was Nikolai, yet hoped it wasn't. Being his brother and best friend it was very easy to trace the message to  
  
Bean. And if the rumors going around were true, then  
  
Bean must not be found.  
  
Four years had passed since the Third Invasion and things had begun to settle down. Now they started to heat up again, only there were no formic. He opened the e-mail.  
  
  
  
WE ARE IN A CRISIS. YOU ARE NEEDED TO PERFORM SERVICES  
  
FOR THE I.F. I WILL SEE YOU IN 0500 HOURS.  
  
-GRAFF  
  
  
  
'It's like I don't even have a choice.' Bean thought bitterly. They think I have no life? Well I have one, now. But what crisis is it that they need me so badly that they could trace my e-mail?  
  
Bean got lost in his thoughts for a while. He didn't realize that someone was at his door until they pounded furiously for about twenty times. He checked who it was. Graff. Of course. He opened the door.  
  
"Colonel," he greeted.  
  
"Commander."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Bean said. "I'm not the commander of anything. Ender was the commander."  
  
"He was…"  
  
"What happened?" said Bean quickly. "Is Ender alright?"  
  
"Let me tell you a little story…"  
  
***  
  
"As you know, reports on an important aspect of the  
  
Third Invasion are due today. You will present today in alphabetical order. Are you ready, Miss Arison?"  
  
Destiny got up. Battle school, here I come, she thought. Clearing her throat, she said, "My report is about Andrew 'Ender' Wiggin, the commander of the army that defeated the formic in the Third Invasion."  
  
Dully, she began to recite the information that he had gathered, as if she had read it a hundred times and completely memorized it.  
  
"Many people do not know that Ender was a third. The first was Peter Wiggin, followed by Valentine. Ender was unusually small for his age, yet the fact still remained that he had been established as an enemy by his brother, Peter. After Ender proved himself to be strong in many points, the I.F. took him into the  
  
Battle School where he was immediately isolated by  
  
Colonel Graff. After making a couple of friends, the  
  
I.F. isolated him again and transported him to the  
  
Salamander Army, where-"  
  
The teacher watched in horror as she kept on reciting top secret government information. Finally he spoke.  
  
"That will be enough. Please see me in my office."  
  
Destiny put on a worried face, fake, of course, and went across the hall. I think I've struck gold. About time too. She sat down in a chair.  
  
In a couple of minutes, Mr. Anderson came in and sat in his dark leather chair. "So," he said, "so…" There was silence. "Exactly… how much have you researched this topic?" he asked.  
  
Stupid, foolish man, she thought. "Enough," she said "to know about Dr. Device. Locke and Demosthenes.  
  
Ender. I know most of it, Major Anderson."  
  
"So you know about me as well."  
  
A scary silence followed. Major Anderson leaned forward. "Do you know what the I.F. could do to you if they found out that you possess government information?"  
  
"I have a couple of guesses,' Destiny replied. "Maybe you should put more security on your computer files so that the information hidden isn't so easy to acquire."  
  
"Not even Ender could break in to those files," he said stiffly.  
  
'So who does that make me' she thought. "Your point?" she asked.  
  
He leaned back into the armchair. "I have a proposition for you."  
  
"And I will take it," she said unemotionally.  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "You don't even know what it is yet."  
  
"Sure I do. You need me to go to Battle school.  
  
"We don't need you,' he said.  
  
"There's no point denying it," she said. "Either admit that you need me or let me walk away and you will probably never see me again, in or out of class."  
  
He stared at her, long and hard. There, she thought, chew up tat cud, you stupid cow.  
  
"Tell you what. Take a series of tests. If your grades are within the average needed, you'll go to the Battle school." She looked at him and he said, "We need you."  
  
Complete collapse. Excellent.  
  
Destiny took the series of tests and later Anderson wrote to the headquarters.  
  
  
  
I HAVE FOUND THE ONE TO SAVE THE WORLD. SHE WILL REPORT TO THE SHUTTLE IN 1600 HOURS.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
C.M Aeris: Typical. Already spoiled the story for me. Anyway I'll try to finish the story by this weekend.  
  
Dawn: Okay. Please do review.  
  
C.M Aeris: Or I'll go chop off your heads!  
  
Dawn: Hey! Theses are my fans! Don't yet at them.  
  
C.M Aeris: Then at least give her five or more or I'll hunt you down—  
  
Dawn: Cathaeris!!!  
  
C.M Aeris: Alright, alright. Just review damnit! 


	2. Confusion

~*~ Yes, I know the summary changed. Get used to it, I change it a lot. And please don't flame! I know that the battle school is destroyed! I know it's impossible for Destiny to obtain that information! I know this goes against OSCs style! I am a beginner. Please help me to improve my stories… e-mail me at MysticalDawn41@yahoo.com, or just talk with me about OSC! And btw, R&R!~*~  
  
Chapter 2~ Confusion  
  
Destiny sat up in bed. A rush of emotions swept through her- excitement, nervousness, suspense…She was going to battle school!  
  
***  
  
The alarm clock rang. Destiny slammed her fist on it. I wonder how the mess hall looks like… she could almost picture it in her mind…  
  
"Sup fart face?" said a boy, leaning on her bedroom door.  
  
"Nothing, bugger breath."  
  
She went into the kitchen and started on her oatmeal. Her brother Ben appeared in the door way again.  
  
"Stop stalking me, fart rat. Have some respect for the battles school soldier."  
  
He sniggered. "What have you been smoking?"  
  
"You're just jealous." Don't let him get to me. I'm going away.  
  
"Jealous of what? Your pathetic grades? Your 'style'?"  
  
'I'm going to battle school," she ground through her teeth.  
  
"Yeah, well good luck finding it," he said and walked away.  
  
She panicked. She ran to the computer in her room. Quickly she scanned the hard drive. Looked through her files. Searched for her disks.  
  
"No… no…" she whispered. She restarted the computer and searched again. It wasn't a dream; it felt so real… She found hot tears rolling down her cheeks. She as over-reacting, she knew, but it was so real she could hear the voices, she the outlines of Major Anderson and the office…  
  
Her sorrow turned to anger. I should have known, she thought. I can't even cook let alone hack into the government's website and… and….  
  
She threw the monitor and it crashed onto the floor. She fled trying to escape what she could not.  
  
***  
  
Bean checked his e-mail, and went downstairs to eat breakfast. Nikolai noticed he was unusually silent. "What is it Bean?"  
  
"I'm not sure," Bean lied, "But my instincts are trying to tell me something. I'll figure it out."  
  
Mother looked up from the kitchen sink. "Maybe a walk will help. It usually does."  
  
Bean looked at her and felt warmth spread to all of his fingerprints. He looked around. For once he felt secure, more than ever at least; he had a family…  
  
And it clouded his thinking. Yet something was wrong. He felt all of the sudden like he couldn't breathe…  
  
"I need some air," he said. "I'll be back before lunch."  
  
"Are you sure that you want to go alone, Julian?" There might be terrorists outside trying to get your autograph," his father joked. HIS father. Belonging to HIM…  
  
"See you," he said and winked to him.  
  
Bean walked down the road. On his e-mailed daily news report there was a brief message about accepting new applications to a new battle school. But the battle school doesn't have a reason to exist, he thought, so what kid of a scam is it and who's up to it? The government? Unlikely. Who could have the power, there, to spread this message over the world and cover it so no one can tell it's fake? Locke.  
  
No, thought Bean, he would never ruin his chances in the government and to take over the world like that. Then who…? Bean suddenly felt a strong pain in the back of his skull. His vision got blurry and he collapsed onto the ground.  
  
***  
  
Destiny did not know where she was. Far from home, of course. But lost as she was, she refused to give in and go back. She must find the answers to her questions. And somehow, she thought, I must find myself.  
  
  
  
~*~ Okay, I know that this is confusing, it'll clear up soon. Flame me if you want. I don't care. I'm new at this, I just got into the books like 3 weeks ago so… and OSC, if you're reading this piece of unworthy trash, please know that I love your books and you better write more in the series! ~*~ 


	3. So many Questions

Chapter 3- So many questions  
  
Bean awoke sometime later. A light shone into his  
eyes. He blinked rapidly, and sat up.  
  
"Are you okay, son?"  
  
Bean was in a doctor's office. He tried to recall  
what happened. He remembered a slight pain in the back  
of his head. "Fine," he muttered.  
Mr. and Mrs. Delphiki rushed in with Nikolai.  
  
"My son! My baby! Are you okay?" she said  
frantically.  
  
"Uh… yeah, I think so."  
  
"What happened?" asked Nikolai.  
  
"I don't know. I just blacked out.  
  
"Not a bad thing. We ran some x-rays while you were  
blacked out. No illnesses, disease, brain damage.  
Nothing but a bruise."  
  
"So what's going on?" asked Mr. Delphiki. "Did  
someone…"  
  
"There's no injury except for the fall, the doctor  
said.  
  
"So what happened to me?" Bean was getting more and  
more annoyed with the doctor each moment.  
  
"Growing pains?" Nikolai suggested.  
  
"That's exactly what I think," the doctor said.  
"Although I don't know why he blacked out."  
  
Sure, talk about me like I'm dead, Bean thought. But  
then again… I might be, soon…. Nobody knows about the  
letter I received…  
  
"If you allow me to run further tests-"  
  
"No," Bean said. He jumped down from the bench. "I'm  
fine."  
"Julian," said his father, "I think-"  
"No, I'll be okay," he said. "Besides, I have a lot  
of work to do."  
  
His mother sighed. Bean looked at her. How can I ever  
tell you what's happening? How much time do I have  
left?"  
  
***  
  
Destiny walked among the crowded streets. She had  
hidden on a train, got someone to boat her off the  
country, and hitched a ride on a truck exporting  
goods. By the looks of the people and places she knew  
that she was in France.  
  
But I must keep moving or someone will find me, she  
thought. She had already gone six days without food.  
Her stomach growled as she walked weakly. Now she was  
on the poor side of town so she wouldn't draw any  
attention to herself.  
  
The sky darkened and she heard lightning. Slowly it  
began to pour. She ran down an alley to look for  
cover. It was a dead end. She looked by the garbage  
for a box or something to hide in.  
  
She heard footsteps behind her and turned around.  
Three boys were in front of her. Trouble.  
  
  
They said something in French and laughed to one  
another. Destiny raised her fists. The first kid  
laughed, said something, and punched her in the gut.  
She clutched her stomach in pain.  
  
They gave her a second to recharge. She regained her  
senses and put her fists up again. The third one tried  
to punch her across the face but she went under his  
arm and kicked him as hard as she could in the crotch.  
  
  
He scampered in pain.  
  
The second bully punched her across her cheek. She  
staggered back from the pain. The boy also started  
punching her continuously in the stomach. She groaned  
as each fist hit her flesh.  
  
Destiny fell to her knees. The guy behind her hit her  
on the back with the side of a metal trash can cover.  
Everything was slowly darkening… She fell onto her  
stomach and into the mud. Then, closing her eyes, she  
held in the scream that she wanted to let go. She felt  
the rain pouring on her.  
  
A single tear rolled down her cheek and sank- like  
her hopes and dreams- into the mud.  
  
Then she heard a new voice in French talking to the  
guys who beat her up. She heard fighting- the slam of  
punches and the sounds of pain. Slowly she closed her  
eyes again and let the consciousness she had slip  
away.  
  
  
  
When Destiny regained consciousness, she made sure she  
kept her eyes tightly shut. She listened around for  
familiar sounds. To her left she heard a fire  
crackling. A little to her right a male was talking  
swiftly in a language that she didn't know. Damn.  
  
She pretended that she had just woken up by letting  
out a faint moan and sitting up.  
A guy- Belgium, she guessed by his hair and face  
structure- looked at her. He said something to the guy  
he was talking to and walked over to Destiny. He said  
something in French.  
  
She shook her head meaning that she didn't understand.  
He tried a strange language. She shook her head again.  
He tried some more languages and she shook her head.  
He frowned in frustration.  
  
After thinking, he slapped himself on the forehead and  
said, "You speak Common?"  
  
Relieved, Destiny said, "Enough to speak fluently."  
  
"Ah. Of course. Like I tried to say before, how are  
you feeling?"  
  
She was shocked by his kindness, his welcoming smile,  
and his enchanting eyes.  
  
"Fine, thank you," she said. She might as well be  
polite the guy who saved her life.  
  
"You're English, aren't you?" An alarm rang in her  
head. "Uh… how did you know?" She hoped that the panic  
she felt didn't show in her voice.  
  
"Your accent," he said smiling. "It gave it away."  
  
Destiny relaxed a little. "Thank you for saving my  
life," she said awkwardly.  
  
"Not a problem," he said, his eyes hypnotizing her.  
"Lucky I was near by."  
  
"Where are we?" She asked.  
  
"Somewhere in Russia," he replied.  
  
"RUSSIA?! How'd we get there?"  
  
He smiled but said nothing. Then he asked, "Where are  
your parents? Why are you by yourself?"  
"Around. Because I fell like it," she said defiantly.  
  
"You can tell me," he said looking deep into her  
eyes. Destiny couldn't resist them. What's going on?  
She thought. "I ran away from home," she finally said.  
"Why?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Curse my weakness, Destiny said to herself. "Because I  
have to find my place. Somewhere out there I have a  
purpose. I must fulfill it."  
  
"Your parents must be really worried," he thought out  
loud.  
  
"Don't send me back," Destiny said, with a hint of  
pleading in her voice.  
  
"What's your name?" he asked her.  
"Destiny. And you?"  
"Well, Destiny I won't send you home yet unless you  
won't help me. You see I also have a task to be  
fulfilled."  
  
"How come it is that you won't answer any of my  
questions but I have to answer yours?" Destiny said.  
  
"My name is Achilles," he finally said. "Will you  
help me?"  
  
"Help you to do what?"  
  
He smiled at her and started to explain.  
  
********************************  
  
CM Aeris: You insane little brat!  
Dawn: I'm not insane!  
CM Aeris: Of course you're not suppose to be insane! I'm suppose to be insane! How dare you use my favorite character!!!!! Achilles shall not have to ask your Destiny for help! (hugs Achilles) He's superior! No one can defeat him! Muahaha!  
Dawn: Go away! You're scaring my readers!  
CM Aeris: I'm helping you post this! So you at least have to let me go insane! I'm the unstoppable queen of insanity! muahaha! 


	4. New Missions

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone except Destiny in this story.  
  
Chapter 4- New Missions  
  
When Bean heard that Achilles escaped from his prison in China, he almost choked the life out of an assistant soldier. After calming himself down he arranged for a conference to be held with the Hegemon himself. No wonder I didn't hear from him in a while, Bean thought bitterly. How long has he known? And why didn't I?  
  
As Peter approached him he felt an urge to slaughter him with his bare hands.  
  
"Julian," he said, by way of greeting.  
  
"How long were you in on it?" Bean asked, not in the mood to play guessing games or pretend.  
  
Peter's smile faded a little. "Oh, come now, Bean, you can't possibly be mad at me? Aren't you the military genius?"  
  
Although Bean hated to admit it, Peter was right. How had he not been able to see this?  
  
"Don't worry, Bean. let Peter gloat. He gets satisfaction so rarely."  
  
Bean's eyes widened as Petra stepped out from behind Peter and next to him. "What are you doing here?! You're supposed to be in-"  
  
"Brazil?" she said cheerily. "I know. But it got so boring."  
  
Bean looked over to Peter and frowned. "You had something to do with this."  
  
"Ah. maybe. Maybe not. But since we're playing your little sarcasm game and you're the genius, I don't need to explain anything to you. When you figure out where to start, give my office a call." With that, he was gone.  
  
As Peter left, Bean gripped his gun tightly. Then he sighed and turned to Petra. They met eye to eye. except Bean was two inches taller. "What are you doing here?"  
  
She saluted him playfully. "I am yours to command sir," she said grinning.  
  
"No, you're." Bean frowned and sighed even more deeply. He knew arguing was useless- Petra had set her mind and heart on being with Bean, and she would try to get him to do the same.  
  
He sighed once more, exasperated.  
  
***  
  
Destiny's eyes widened as she scanned the e-mail.  
  
Come to my office.  
  
It popped up so suddenly. and yet there was no question who it was from. Him.  
  
She wondered what he wanted. Was she in trouble? At the end of this first week with Achilles she found that it was her worst fear- to disappoint him. So she excelled. Within the first week she passed two basic courses in computers, advanced placement in military training, three courses in hand to hand combat and weaponry, and she was just about finishing her course on advanced computer technology.  
  
She got up from her desk and walked down the hall. A couple of doors down she swiped her security clearance and knocked.  
  
"Enter," came a voice. She opened the door and saw Achilles filling out some paperwork.  
  
"Sir," she said, standing absolutely still.  
  
He got up from the desk and stood in front of her, surveying her posture. Her eyes wandered to the ground and it took all her self-control not to recoil. Achilles put his arms behind his back and said, "You've been with us for a week now, is that right?"  
  
Destiny involuntarily looked up at him, and she met his perfect, enticing eyes. He had his gaze firmly fixed on her and what she wanted at this moment more than anything was to please him. "Yes sir, that is correct," Destiny said, her voice wavering a little.  
  
Achilles walked over to his desk and motioned for her to follow. She sat down and waited.  
  
"And since you came here, how far have you gotten in our programs?"  
  
"I've finished two basic computer courses, three combat courses, and military training, sir."  
  
"And you're just about done with computer technology. Is that so?"  
  
"That is correct, sir," she said, wondering what was coming.  
  
Achilles leaned forward slightly. Destiny felt very hot. "Since we met, Destiny, I have been keeping an eye on you."  
  
She didn't know what to say.  
  
"You're very clever, Destiny. And quite a swift thinker."  
  
"Thank you, sir," she said. After a minute she added thoughtfully, "Does this mean I can be of service to you?"  
  
He gave her a dazzling smile. "I think perhaps you can. What would you say if I offered you a position to be a personal assistant?"  
  
Destiny's heart leapt. "I- I would like that very much, sir."  
  
He smiled. "I thought you would. This job requires skill, loyalty, wits, agility, and reflex. Still want to give it a try?"  
  
"Of cour- ! I mean. sir, yes, sir!"  
  
He nodded. "I thought you might." There was a silence. ". of course. this is a trial period for now," he informed her.  
  
"Yes sir! I understand, sir!" She thought she could fly.  
  
"That's good," he said. "You may go." As she left, he told her, "oh, and your quarters shall be across the hall from my own."  
  
Destiny walked out the door, smiling furiously. Then a sudden thought came to her and she realized it was true.  
  
She was madly in love with Achilles.  
  
~~~Hope you liked it! Yes, it is a little rip-off of Shadow Puppets but I'm having a writer's block here. Anyway high school is busying! Arrgh! Orson Scott Card is coming to New York tomorrow and I can't go and see him!!!! DAMN YOU BOARD OF ED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Waah!!!!!!! I wanna see him!!! Sniff, sniff. I'm gonna grab me a box of tissues and throw another tantrum. until ten, please review!! 


End file.
